ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Smosh: The Animated Series Episodes
The list of episodes of the ''Kidstoon Network'' channel, Smosh: The Animated Series. Season One # An Unexpected Showdown - When mysterious criminal named Mr. D arrives and start targeting both Ian and Anthony. However, the two get helps from their friends and familiars from Mr. D, who see them as his ultimate opponents. # The Haunting/Camp in a Van - When Ian gets invited a sleepover from Anthony, Anthony try to tell him that there a ghost haunting his house./Ty gets Sophia, Ian, Anthony, Sharon, and Peter camping in his van, much to the others' dismay. # Stevie's Girlfriend?!/Anthony's Sister - When the Smosh Gang learns that Stevie has a girlfriend (voiced by special guest star Rachel Kimsey), the gang set on happening Stevie get the best date ever, without somehow messes up./When Anthony's annoyed and bossy sister, Antoniette arrives and the Smosh Gang set out to help Anthony get rid of his sister. # Freaky/The Rock Band Episode! - When Mr. D's scientist, Professor Ivana Killsgrave switch Anthony, Ian, Ty, Sophia, Peter, Antoniette, and Wilson bodies, hijinks ensues./Ian and Anthony start formed together a rock band where they somehow both got themselves enter in the Battle of the Band contest. # Food Battle RX/Doppelgangers - When Ian and Anthony start a Food Battle contest, Jonah, Ty, Sophia, and Peter find themselves forced to be in the contest, knowing that the contest may get a bit out of hands./Professor Ivana Killsgrave create evil clone of Anthony and Ian and set them to frame them for their crimes. Now, the real Ian and Anthony must defeat the clone and clear their name. # The Memory-Eraser 8000! - Mr. D uses Professor Ivana Killsgrave's newest device, the Memory-Eraser 8000 where it allow the people who it made to target completely losing nearly 99% of their memories, he set out of using it to eraser the Smosh Gang's memories. Meanwhile, the Smosh Gang meet their new neighbor, Victor "Vic" Hernandez, who happens to reveal that he share a strange, but somewhat dangerous connection to Mr. D. # Ian & Anthony Meets Mario & Luigi/Operation: Saving Stevie - Mario and Luigi seeks Ian and Anthony's helps when Mr. D formed a alliance with Bowser and help him ruled the Mushroom Kingdoom./Stevie gets kidnapped by a criminal know as Mr. Napper, the Smosh Gang find themselves forced to save Stevie and the other hostages he kidnaps. # Halloween/Ty's Date - On Halloween's night, Ian and Anthony find themselves battling against Count Dracula, the Wolfman, Frankenstein's Monster, the Mummy, and the Creature from the Black Lagoon. Nearly in the end, Ian and Anthony both find a strange book after defeating the monsters./Ty seek Anthony and Ian help of finding himself a date, however, after his date, Ian and Anthony soon learn that his date is Mrs. D. # The Book/Ian Ian & Evil Anthony's Returns - Ever since that they find a strange book after defeating Count Dracula and his minions, Ian and Anthony start to read and see what this strange book happens. Upon reading it, the two enter inside of the book and become trap in this strange prehistoric-like fantasy realm./Evil Ian and Evil Anthony seek their revenge on the Smosh Gang for help clearing Ian and Anthony's names for their crimes by kidnapping them. Now, Ian and Anthony arrives to help their friends and defeat their evil clones. # The Secret History of Sharon MxCox - After Ian, Anthony, and Antoniette has been captured by Mr. D, Ty, Sophia, Wilson, Peter, Jonah, Stevie, and Vic learn why Mr. D see Anthony and Ian as his ultimate rivals, cause Ian's mom, Sharon was a spy back in the 1980s where she faced a criminal who's the father of both Mr. and Mrs. D... now, the Smosh Gang must saves Ian Anthony, and Antoniette and defeating Mr. D and his army as well! # Our First Spy Mission!/A Day in the Life of a News Reporter - Feeling happy and joy when A sent them on a spy mission, Anthony and Ian think that they can handle whatever throw at them. But, they soon both learn and realize that they are way over their heads on this come of battling inter-national criminal tyrant King Vilax./While the Smosh Gang are busy on a daily basic, the News Reporter start having a regular day at his life. But, he does think that danger are truly secretly hiding from him and seek to find something for the news station. # To Catch a Kidnapper/Peter's Dark Side - When Mr. Napper strikes again, Anthony and Ian decide that in order to catch a kidnapper, they need to be the kidnapper themselves. But, Sharon think that they must be both going way over their head on this./When Peter read The Book, its has somehow creating a dark side of himself. Now, Peter, Ian, Anthony, Sophia, and Jonah must defeat Peter's dark side while Evil Anthony and Evil Ian begins thinking of having him as their new member of their personal gang. # Thanksgiving - Ian and Anthony start making a Thanksgiving dinner for everyone to eat, Evil Ian, Evil Anthony, and Evil Peter set out to ruin their Thanksgiving dinner and party. But, the three doppelgangers soon learn that Anthony, Ian, and even Peter has been waiting for them for the right moment for them to strike. # Game On/Anthony & Ian vs. General Manson - Enjoying a peaceful and nice day, Ian, Anthony, Sophia, Noah, and Antoniette find themselves "accidentally" and randomly trap inside a video game-like world, which they were all playing. Now, the five must works together while Sharon, Ty, Wilson, Vic, and Jonah playing the game as well./General Manson decide to prove himself that he could defeat the Smosh Gang all by himself by targeting Ian and Anthony, who happen having a camping trip to themselves. But, no matter how he try to destroy them, his plans keep suddenly somehow randomly backfire on him. # Part-Time Job/Triple Trouble - Learning that he's nearly broke, Vic decide to gain a job and seek help from Sharon of finding the prefect job for him./Mr. D decide hiring Mr. Napper and King Vilax to join together and seek their revenge on Ian and Anthony. Meanwhile, Dr. McMasters create Goldey X-7V1 to help out the Smosh Gang with their situation. #* NOTE: Part-Time Job was the first episode that Ian and Anthony didn't make a appearance in. # A Smoshy Christmas - With Christmas Eve coming up, the Smosh Gang soon find themselves helping Santa Claus, of saving Christmas from Krampus, who tired of waiting for naughty children for him to hunt and decide to ruining Christmas by making all of the peoples being naughty. Can the Smosh Gang try of stopping Krampus and save Christmas in time? # Happy New Year!/The Rise of Evil Smosh - As New Year's Eve almost finish, Ian and Anthony start to remember their previous adventures they have with their friends./When Evil Ian, Evil Anthony, and Evil Peter creating making evil version of Ty, Sophia, Stevie, Jonah, Sharon, Wilson, Vic, Antoniette, and even Captain Charlie, the Smosh Gang find themselves at war with the newly formed the Evil Smosh Gang Season Two # The War - As the Smosh Gang begin preparing for themselves in a epic war when Mr. D and his army being summon Evil Smosh, Mr. Napper, along with his minions, King Vilax, and Count Dracula and his army to help defeat the Smosh Gang and rule the world. But what the Smosh Gang do know that they all don't trust each other, which make them that they all can use that as a . But, it's turn out that Mr. D has been planning this whole time... now the Smosh Gang are in very, very, very, VERY big trouble! # My Greedy Rich Ex-Boyfriend/Stevie vs. Evil Stevie - When Sophia's ex-boyfriend, Chucky "Chuck" Rogerson arrives and seek to get her back with her. But thanks to his greedy and selfish attitude, he keep failing where Anthony and Ian help Ty of getting rid of him./The Smosh Gang find themselves being very confused when Stevie begin challenge his evil clone to a duel. # Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom - Ian, Anthony, Sharon, Wilson, Ty, and Jonah find themselves arriving at the Mushroom Kingdom where they help the Mario Bros. of saving Princess Peach from Bowser, who happen to formed an alliance with Mr. D. # A Face from the Past - # We Got a Crazed Fan Girl!/Chuck's Returns - # The Break-In/Apprentice - # # # # # # # # # # # # Season Three # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season Four # # # # # # # # # # # # Season Five # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Billy2009 Category:Kidstoon Network Category:Smosh Category:Episodes Category:Episode lists Category:Episode list Category:Lists Category:List of episodes Category:List of Episodes